Ratchet's courage, Mission to White Acropolis Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ratchet's courage, Mission to White Acropolis A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids ("Ratchet's courage, Mission to White Acropolis") The Short begins with the base of White Acropolis, Robbie and the rest of the Data Squad Rangers were on a mission, learning that Dr. Eggman is working on a plan and a new robot. Robbie Diaz: Okay, guys, we're almost there. Rigby: Brr. It's so cold out here! ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Because, ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Crusher: Hey, doc. is it ready yet? Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Drake: You just got to be patient, Crusher. Crusher: Aww man. ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Zeke: So, doc, what's the next big plan today? Dr. Eggman: I'm glad that you ask, Zeke. ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Egg-Snowman: (laughs) ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Ratchet, wait! ???, ???. Ratchet: Relax, Rob. ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: Ratchet, ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Aaah! Ratchet: Callie! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- The next morning, Canterlot High is having a big picnic today. ???, ???. Principal Celestia: ???, ???. Vice Principal Luna: ???, ???. Dean Cadance: ???, ???. Principal Celestia: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: Good morning, Robbie. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: I sure am. ???, ???. Yoshi: Oh boy. I love picnics! ???, ???. Amy Rose: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Come on, Spongebob, ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Okay, Callie. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I... I'm not f-feeling too...well. Then, she fell to the floor. Spongebob Squarepants: Hey, Callie, did you hear that? ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: (screams) CALLIE! Callie, What's happened to you? what's wrong? Robbie, Something's wrong with Callie! Robbie! Robbie and the others came check on Callie, they were in shock to see her lying unconscious. Pinkie Pie: What happened, Spongebob? Spongebob Squarepants: Callie just fainted! Mordecai: How did that happen?! Serena: Let me check. Serena placed her hand on Callie's head and realized that she has a very high fever. Serena: (gasp) Callie has a fever! she's burning up. Gmerl: We need to get her to the Command Center, pronto! ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Principal Celestia! ???, ???. Principal Celestia: ???, ???. Vice Principal Luna: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Dean Cadance: ???, ???. Robin Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. At the Command Center, Callie was in a terrible condition, Serena used her washcloth on Callie, Robbie and the others are starting to get very worried, including Ratchet. Callie Jones: (grunting) Alice Diaz: Is Callie gonna be okay, Mom? Serena: She must have a high fever, the washcloth gets warm so fast. Digit: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Yeah, ???, ???. Whis: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Serena: Just leave it to me! Digit: You betcha. Yoshi: We'll be back soon. And so, the Data Squad Rangers went back to White Acropolis, Serena was getting a bit little worried. Serena: Palutena, are you sure that I would stay here by myself? Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Serena: You're right, I've gotta be strong, no matter what. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ratchet: (sighs) ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Clank: ???,.??? Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Amy Rose: (groans) ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: This would be nothing, if only I had some help from my friends... ???, ???. Ratchet: No, I can do this on my own! ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ???, ???. How come you came to this place? The King wanted us all to stay together back in the library. You shouldn'ta run off on your own like that. Ratchet: Yeah... I understand. Sorry. Yoshi: Good. That means we can go. Ratchet: ...Okay. ???, ???. It's this way, silly. Ratchet: Huh? We're not going back? Goofy: I thought we were chasin' after Pete. C'mon. We gotta hurry and catch up. Ratchet: Chase after Eggman? You sure? Mordecai: Of course! It's like Robbie always told us: "When you're friends, you do whatever you can to help each other." ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Clank: Ratchet! please, Wake up! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Say something! ???, ???. Ratchet: (groans) ???, ???. Ratchet: Clank? Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Digit: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: This better work, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: It's just gotta work. ???, ???. Digit: Here you go, Callie. Time to take your medicine. Callie Jones: Thanks, Digit. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I always have faith in you, Ratchet. Soon, Ratchet smiled and hugged Callie back. ???, ???. Ratchet: Listen, guys, I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. Even though I messed up, I should've stayed to fix it and see it through. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: ???, ???. Lord Beerus: ???, ???. Whis: ???, ???.